


Rainy Days

by ghostlygal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygal/pseuds/ghostlygal
Summary: Hinata never liked rainy days. But he didn't tell Kenma about it.He didn't tell Kenma a lot of things.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 14





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this fic is inspired by my amazing friend, @/louxtenyaiida on twitter, please make sure to check their acc out! Enjoy~

Hinata never liked rainy days. But he didn't tell Kenma about it.  
He didn't tell Kenma a lot of things.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"Babe!! I brought our favorite snacks for movie day!!", yelled an excited Hinata, as he entered their cozy apartment, vibrating with excitement.  
Today was Friday, day of their weekly Movie Days, and Hinata simply couldn’t wait to spend some quality time with his boyfriend. It was raining heavily outside, which is why he was soaked.  
"Baaaabeeee!!!" 

"Hi, Shoyo", he heard his boyfriend mutter, eyes glued to the screen. 

_Damn, not even a hello kiss? _  
_Well, doesn't matter _____

____"I brought your favorite snacks~ Also, no more than 2 Monsters for you mister!! You need to start drinking less energy drinks and more water Kenma", said the orange male with a pout._ _ _ _

____"Uh huh. Thanks, Sho, that's really sweet", said his boyfriend with a monotone tone.  
It's like he wasn't fully aware Hinata was there._ _ _ _

____"Uh, Kenma? Are you listening..?", asked Hinata_ _ _ _

____"Yeah yeah. Oh Sho, could you pass me that other controller? I think this one stopped working", muttered Kenma with an annoyed tone._ _ _ _

_____I wonder if he’s alright...? ____ _ _ _

______“Well, how was your day, love?”, cheerfully asked Hinata, while settling besides Kenma and playing with his hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good, finished some business deals and stuff, and I have some meetings on Monday, nothing big”, answered quietly his boyfriend._ _ _ _ _ _

______The orange haired male simply hummed and continued playing with Kenma’s hair, occasionally speaking when his boyfriend finished his rants about his games.  
After a while, seeing that his boyfriend clearly wasn’t going to stop playing his games, Hinata stood up and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Why isn’t he paying attention to me…? Am I being too clingy? Or maybe he just wants his space? Is he mad at me?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hinata was a very cheerful guy, and you could always see him smiling. But he needed reassurance, he needed to feel loved and to feel comfortable and important to someone, and right now, Kenma wasn’t helping with that case. Finishing his tea, he washed the mug and put on his shoes to go out for a walk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey Kenma, I’m going out for a walk”, said Hinata, peeking into their room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Uh huh, bye Sho”, replied the other man, eyes still glued to the screen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hinata simply glanced back with a sad look, and took off.  
He decided to go to a nearby café, he and Kenma used to have some of their dates there, and now they barely spoke or ate meals together. Hinata sighed as he entered the café, and a waitress came and greeted him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ah, hello Shoyo-kun! It’s been a while since you’ve been here”, said the person that usually served them and chatted with them, smiling at him, “where is your sweet boyfriend?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, uh, he’s not here, Chisaki-san”, said the shorter male, awkwardly chuckling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh well that’s a pity! Today we have that cherry cake he adores”, they responded with a chuckle_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah..a pity”, muttered Hinata, thinking about the times he proposed Kenma to go on a date and he refused, saying he was either too tired or not in the mood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Say, Shoyo-kun, are you alright? You look sad and..exhausted..” finished Chisaki, with a sad look in their eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ah…I guess. It’s just, my boyfriend and I haven’t been really great, you know?”, answered Hinata, avoiding to look into their gaze, as he felt tears pool in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh Shoyo-kun… do you wanna talk about it? I can ask for my break no, anyways”, said Chisaki, giving him a gentle smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And that’s how Hinata spent 3 hours at the café talking to Chisaki about his emotions, and damn, did it feel good to let it all out.  
He was tired of pretending that he was fine, pretending that he was always cheerful, and especially tired of Kenma’s treatment towards him. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Kenma, on the contrary, he’d risk everything for his lover, but Hinata knew he deserved better than to be treated as some disposable, as someone that was merely there for his entertainment. And it wasn’t like his treatment towards him was recent, no, it had been happening for a couple of months now, and Hinata was fed up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well Shoyo-kun, I believe that if he makes you feel like that then you should stop seeing him. You deserve better than to be treated as only a game for him, which, you are not”, said Chisaki, angrily sipping their green tea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, maybe I do. Thanks for the advice, Chisaki-kun”, said Hinata with a weary smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Yeah, I do deserve better ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter, my username is @_popcake_


End file.
